Prank Day
by ForkOnTheLeft
Summary: Vanellope and Gloyd made a holiday called prank day where everyone can prank each other to their hearts content. Most of the citizens liked it, but there were some that didn't...


A/N: I made it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Prank Day

It was a peaceful morning in Sugar Rush. All of the racers were asleep. Except for two mischeviuos pranksters, namely Vanellope Von Shweetz and Gloyd Orangeboar.

"So, who are we gonna give 'a rude awakening' ?" Gloyd said to Vanellope. After she had become President, she and Gloyd had both formed a bond over their love of pranking. In fact, she had even appointed him her 'Royal Pranking Buddy', though she wasn't exactly royalty anymore.

"We'll be pranking our favorite pretty boy, Rancis Fluggerbutter." Today was 'Prank Day', a holiday that Vanellope (partially thanks to Gloyd) made up. The arcade was closed, there was no racing, and everyone could just prank each other to their hearts content. Most of the citizens loved it , but there were some that didn't.

"Nice."

At Rancis' house...

"This is gonna be gold!" Vanellope whispered. Gloyd nodded in agreement.

The devious duo grabbed the pyjama-clad boy by his arms and legs and dragged him out to the chocolate lake not to far from his house.

"Okay, On three. One...two...THREE!" and they threw Rancis into the chocolate lake. As expected, he woke up, very shocked and very confused, the second he hit the cold chocolate-water.

"What the FUDGE guys?"

Vanellope and Gloyd laughed at Rancis as they ran away .

* * *

Later that day at 11:30, Vanellope was sitting on her throne in the Pink House, thinking of devious pranks and plots as she sipped some root beer. Then she snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head.

A few minutes later...

"Vice President Sour Bill! I need you right now!" she hollered. She heard a groan, then little feet scuttling towards her. When the sour little gumdrop opened the door to enter the room, a bucket of chocolate was dumped on his head. Vanellope then proceeded to laugh like a maniac.

"HAHAHA, I got you so good!" The pint-sized President laughed.

"Hahaha not funny." Sour Bill said laughed sarcasticaly, wiping the chocolate from his eyes.

"It was_ totally _funny! I was all 'Sour Bill come here' and then you opened the door and then SPLAT!" she laughed some more. Sour Bill sighed. She was getting more and more like King Candy each day (minus the psycho part)

"I'm going now." he said as he turned around.

"Wait!" Vanellope called "Could you announce to everyone that it's officially Prank Day for me at noon? I need to go take care of some...'Buisness' if you know what I mean."

"Actually, no I don't."

"Me neither." she said as she walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rancis Fluggerbutter was walking down the candy-coated street, minding his own buisness. He was tempted to taste the street (Come on. You can't honestly say that you wouldn't if you were in a world made of sweets). Then he heard a strange noise from afar. He just dismissed it and kept walking. Then he heard it coming closer and closer and realized it was just Candlehead driving. Towards him. At an uncomfortable speed. Then, finally, with an outstretched hand...

She grabbed his underpants and said, "DRIVE BY WEDGIE, SUCKER!" as she pulled his underwear over his head.

'AAH! I knew I shouldn't have worn underwear today! But what is up with the pranking? ' He thought to himself as he removed it from his head. As he continued to walk, he saw there was some kind of commotion near the Pink House 'It is probably an anouncement of some sort' he thought. 'I should go check it out.' He walked towards the noise and he was right; it was an anouncement. He joined the crowd to see what was being anounced. Sour Bill was standing on a podium, holding a microphone in his hand.

"Ahem. President Vanellope has told me to announce to all of you that today is Prank Day. Although I'm pretty sure most of you already knew that." Everyone cheered except for Rancis. He had always despised this wreched day ever since it was instituted two years ago. For some strange reason, he was always the target of almost every prank on this day. Maybe it was because he was vulnerable. Maybe it was because he hated pranks and wouldn't prank back. Well, whatever it was, it sucked. Hard.

"Now go away. All of you." The sour gumdrop said as he walked into the Pink house. Inside, a bucket falling and laughter could be heard. "GOTCHA AGAIN!"


End file.
